


Little Lies and Dreams

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [9]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Seffie really doesn't want to kill her soulmate. Family tradition practically demands it anyway.





	Little Lies and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> themackenziemachine asked: 6 or 15 from the soulmate prompts for Seffie & Colette, if you're still taking them?
> 
> 6\. the one where when you dream you’re seeing whatever your soulmate is currently experiencing.  
> 15\. the one where every lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin.

A soulmate is the most dangerous thing in the world, for royalty.

Soulmates are precious things, loved and cherished and so  _very, very dangerous._

Seffie knows this from a young age. Grandma tells her during the brightest daylight hours, when they can be reasonably sure her soulmate is also awake. Their family hides too many secrets and has too many skeletons in closets. A soulmate must either side with them or die.

The risk is just too high.

o.o.o.o.o

Colette’s childhood dreams are filled with knives and poisons. They’re rare, just flashes before she wakes up, if she’s lucky. She and her soulmate live near each other, she’s sure of it, because the overlap of their waking hours is too close. She naps sometimes, just to be sure, and catches sight of the Awful Tower behind an elderly woman. She loses details of her dreams as she wakes, loses wisps and hints and–

She remembers that much, though. Her soulmate is in Paris. She clings to that.

o.o.o.o.o

Lies fade.

The words on a person’s skin don’t stick around. Sometimes it’s just time. Sometimes a truth wipes it out. If they didn’t, then people like Colette’s father would be nothing but false ink, from multiple soulmates and three lifetimes to collect their words.

The lies that Seffie tells Colette are small ones. Little things. They fade quickly, within hours, and they’re things Colette would have guessed right back.

_I don’t care [that people liked her dress more than mine]. I hate my brother’s dogs. I just love Mme. Desmana, don’t you?_

Colette’s lies are fewer. Smaller. She doesn’t care about her public opinion in the same way Seffie does, and she can be herself more.

But they still show up, sometimes, and when the big ones happen, well…

_I’m not in love with you. It’s just a platonic bond. I’m not worried about Mechanicsburg._

o.o.o.o.o

(Spoiler alert: It’s not platonic.)

(Spoiler alert: Seffie doesn’t marry Gil.)

(Spoiler alert: The dreams and secrets don’t matter so much after all.)


End file.
